The present invention relates generally to aerial vehicles and more particularly to an improved aerial vehicle which is initially accelerated after launching by an integral solid rocket booster and which, after booster burnout, will function as an air breathing liquid fueled ramjet.
One of the problems encountered in the design of an integral rocket-ramjet vehicle has been to provide means for conducting an adequate amount of ram air to the ramjet combustion chamber, which means would be compatible with the planned launching system. More specifically, it was found that a ram air scoop that was capable of capturing sufficient air to support ramjet combustion would be so large that the vehicle on which it was mounted could not be stowed in the limited space provided on the launcher.
One of the more important objects of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an integral rocket-ramjet vehicle wherein means are employed for assuring an adequate supply of ram air when the vehicle is operating as a ramjet but which will nevertheless be of such dimensions that the vehicle may be stowed in the limited space provided on the launcher.
Another object of the invention is to provide an integral rocket-ramjet vehicle wherein the casing that contains the grain of the solid rocket booster becomes the combustion chamber of the ramjet upon burnout of said grain.
A further object of the invention resides in the provision of an integral rocket-ramjet vehicle which has effective means for extending the ram air capturing scoops employed whereby air will be conducted to the ramjet combustion chamber for mixture with fuel therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide, in a combination rocket-ramjet vehicle, improved distribution means for the ramjet liquid fuel carried by the vehicle.
As another object, the invention provides an aerial vehicle having a booster nozzle and improved means for allowing ejection of said nozzle upon burnout of the booster rocket grain.
Other objects of the invention not specifically mentioned hereinabove will become evident as the description proceeds.